


Next go around

by bagpussjocken



Series: Nickleback songfic series [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pure Porn, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn ending to the song fic series.</p>
<p>I will admit that this story is not as much of a song fic as the previous stories...but i blame Danny and Steve for running off with my imagination ;)</p>
<p>You can find this brilliant song here! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYGeNsqsu5k </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next go around

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry it has taken me so long to post this last chapter, real life has been insane but it seems at last that some sort has normality has returned to my chaotic world lol.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with the series and i hope you have enjoyed it as much as i have enjoyed writing it! and of course i am sure my neighbours will be glad that my CD might now change lol not that i am promising anything.
> 
> Lyrics at the end as usual! and thanks again...Enjoy the porn!

Danny kissed Steve until he was breathless, both men tugging at the others clothes until they could feel their sweat slicked skin touching, Danny moved up until suddenly he was looking his lover straight in the eye, Steve looked drugged and half insane as he pulled him in to a sitting position on the bed, kneeling in front he whispered softly, his voice breaking with need.

“Are you really sure about this Steve?” 

His reply was a very enthusiastic nod and grin that made Danny chuckle, standing up he tugged Steve to follow him to the bathroom – explaining as he went that he wanted him completely relaxed and ready for him.

Steve stripped and pulled Danny under the spray with him, laughing as he spluttered.

“You bastard, you were meant to shower not me – come on lover boy turn around, lets loosen your shoulders huh?” turning Steve so he was facing the tiled wall, is hands braced against the wall, the warm water sliding over his thickly muscled shoulders and arms as Danny began to wash every inch of his skin, Steve tried to calm himself but part of him was terrified the other so damn happy that he was going to feel Danny at last. He could feel Danny washing his back and ass, jumping with a very undignified squeal when Danny parted his butt cheeks and sprayed the shower head there, making Danny laugh at the noise coming out of his throat.

“Sorry I could not resist babe” he laughed as he dragged him back in to the bedroom, drying themselves off as they tumbled on to the bed, a mass of tanned skin and muscles, Danny rolled Steve on to his back and settled himself between his thighs, smiling as Steve crooked one hand behind his head, laying there gazing at him like some sort of erotic Greek god.

“God your beautiful” Danny breathed, smiling as he saw Steve lower his eyes and blush heatedly at his words, biting his bottom lip as he raised his eyes back to Danny's.

“You should see yourself babe, all golden hair and muscles those fucking gorgeous eyes and an ass to die for.” Steve told him, his voice rough with need and want as he stared at Danny who had looked away and shrugged slightly at his words.

“D you obviously don't see what I see.” Steve whispered as he tilted Danny's lips to his own. He grazed his lips over his ear whispering softly as he felt Danny shiver at his words.

“The moment I saw you in the garage, waving your gun and spitting nails at me, I felt a knot in my stomach that has never gone away babe, I have never been attracted to another man in my life, ever, but you? You make my dick twitch whenever you look at me , I tried to fight it...until we went undercover I had no idea you wanted me too...Danny that night ...oh my god I thought I was going to come apart when you kissed me.” 

Danny turned and dragged his mouth back to Steve's, kissing him deep and pulling moans from his throat as Danny's tongue curled around his own. They pulled apart, breathing fast and hot on each others faces, Danny pushed Steve flat back on the bed, licking down his throat and chest, his teeth dragging over his nipples, smiling against his skin as Steve ached up in to his touch and gripped the sheets.

“Danny, Jesus babe please” Steve moaned as Danny moved lower over his clenched abs, licking a trail to his belly button, his tongue dipping deep inside as Steve bucked underneath him at the sensation, Steve ran his hand through Danny's hair, twisting it in his grip as the blonde nipped at his hip bone, his nose nudging at his raging erection as he whimpered Danny's name over and over.

Danny moved his lips along the length of Steve's cock, his tongue lapping at the head, he looked up the long length of Steve's body, noting how he was gripping the bed sheet tightly, his eyes screwed shut as he savoured the feel of Danny's mouth on him. Wrapping his hand around his cock he knelt back and watched as Steve's eyes snapped open, pumping the length slowly he reached over to his night stand and pulled out a small bottle and condoms, as he was drawing his hand away he felt Steve's hand grip his and frowned as he shook his head no.  
“You don't want to do this babe?” Danny asked softly, the only sound in the room was their breathing and the roar of the ocean outside,the room bathed in moonlight and shadows.

Steve nodded mutely and Danny frowned in confusion.

“Babe this is one of those times you have to use your big boy words because I am completely confused” Danny told him,his voice low as Steve struggled to gather his thoughts as Danny continued to stroke him lightly.

“We don't need condoms...Do we?” Steve rasped, his hips moving restlessly under his lovers hand.

“I have never gone bare with anyone except Rachel and all my bloods came back fine at the hospital last month, you safe?” he whispered and frowned as Steve grinned.

“I've always used condoms, and you know how much blood work I go through in an month D”

Danny laughed and threw the condoms in the trash, taking the bottle of lube and moving it closer to his side, he parted Steve's legs wider, grabbing a pillow and tapping Steve's thigh until he lifted up so Danny could slip it beneath him, Steve was watching his every move frowning as Danny smiled and lowered his head between his legs, one hand still moving lazily over Steve's cock the other trailing patterns over his thigh. Closer and up to his balls, Danny smiled as he heard a small moan float from Steve's mouth moving closer to Steve's taut ass he flicked a look up at Steve, waiting to see if he was going to stop him.

“Please Danny” he whispered, then his eyes went wide as he felt Danny lick from his ass crack to his hole in one long stripe, Danny had to stop teasing Steve's cock to hold his hips down at the contact, parting his cheeks for better access as he licked and nibbled at Steve, turning him in to a jabbering mess, his thighs and ass held taut so they looked like carved marble in the dim light.

“Oh god Danny, oh god” he moaned, twisting the sheets until they ripped as Danny kept up the pressure and teasing, his tongue dipping in deeper and deeper to Steve's ass, Danny moaned at the contact and the broken voice of his lover – spearing his tongue in deeper, smiling as Steve growled at the movement, his ass trying to ride his face.

Danny moved quickly and coated his fingers with the cool lube, slipping his tongue from the pink hole he slid a single finger in knuckle deep and was rewarded with a deep moan, watching Steve closely as he worked and stretched him, adding another finger and then another to stretch the tight band of muscles that were fluttering against Danny's agile fingers, by that point Steve's back was arched up off the bed and he was pushing his ass over Danny's fingers, fucking himself as he whimpered in pleasure,but Danny knew he needed more as he reached out a hand to grip Danny's.

“You ready babe?” his voice low and rough as he lubed his hard purple tipped cock, he smiled as Steve could only nod and then with agonising slowness he slid a couple of inches inside Steve, the reaction was instant - Steve's eyes went wider and he groaned Danny's name.

“Don't want to hurt you Steve, slowly babe just relax for me okay?” Danny told him as he read the subtle pain flashing over Steve's face, his teeth biting down on his full lower lip as he nodded and kept his eyes on Danny as he relaxed and let Danny push further inside, his mouth opening on a silent cry, Danny began move in slow movements, testing Steve, teasing him, waiting for the moans to turn needy and filthy before he slid in a little more each time.

Danny had to fight the urge to speed up as Steve's hot tightness closed around him like a scalding fist, the combination of being inside his lover and the sounds being pulled from Steve's throat was making him almost lose his mind. Hooking Steve's long legs over his shoulders he pushed in deeper, Steve groaned at the sensation and began to beg him to go deeper, Danny smiled and gripped the crazy SEALS hips as he drove in deep, angling himself in to just the right position to hit his prostate, the reaction was instantaneous.

Steve's eyes went wide, a howl loud enough to wake the neighbours ripped from his throat, incoherent and arching his body for more he could only look blindly at his blonde lover, Danny's trim hips pistoned into him, hitting the spot time and time again until Steve was begging him to stop, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable.

“oh god ...Danny too much oh my god!” he cried over and over, Danny would have stopped but the sound of Steve's voice so full of lust and want had him reaching out to caress his rigid cock, pumping his hand over Steve's satin soft skin caused Steve to jump in surprise and drove him balls deep, their eyes locked as Steve suddenly shifted his legs and pushed himself up on one arm, his mouth crashing into Danny's as he spilled over Danny's hand, striping both of them as he screamed his orgasm in to Danny's mouth.

Steve's orgasm had him tightening even more around Danny's length, and on a guttural cry he came hard, his hips jerking violently, burying his cum deep side, his fingers biting in to the skin of Steve's hip painfully and branding him as his own. Steve fell back on to the pillows, pulling Danny down on to his hot sticky chest as their shudders subsided, the only noise in the room their gasps for breath.

Steve was vaguely aware of Danny pulling from him and kissing along his jaw as he flopped on to his back next to him on the bed, his breathing as ragged as his own – looking over he saw mussed blonde hair and half lidded blue eyes watching him closely, waiting for the freak out or rejection that the Jersey cop was so sure was about to come.

Steve turned on to his side, wincing slightly at aches he had never experienced before, but the aches were new and almost pleasurable. He felt Danny's eyes never leaving his face as he waited for him to speak.

“I should be angry with you” his voice deep and throaty, he coughed once to clear his throat and was surprised to feel it felt sore from shouting, the blush spread over his cheeks as he realised the neighbours of each side of them would have surely heard everything, he closed his eyes and grimaced at the thought. He felt Danny move away slightly on the bed and opened his eyes quickly realising what he must be thinking.

“I'm sorry” Danny whispered. 

“I thought that was what you wanted...” he didn't get another word out as Steve moved fast and laid over him, preventing him for going anywhere.

“That was exactly what I wanted...and I want it a hell of lot more” he grinned down in to Danny's surprised face, the blue eyes darkening as he realised what Steve had initially meant. 

“But you said...You said you was angry with me damn it, stop fucking laughing at me you big stupid ninja and move, you weigh a ton, lay off the fucking masalas.” Danny bitched, trying to wriggle out from under the Steve blanket he was currently draped in.

“I am angry...angry we haven't been doing that a hell of a lot longer.” Steve explained smiling, dipping his head to catch Danny's rant with a deep hungry kiss.

“Idiot” he mumbled at him a long time later, their bodies now snuggled together after finally getting Steve to move off of him.

“I knew you had a clever tongue Danny but damn, if you promise to still respect in the morning I think I am about ready for round two” he told him huskily, his hands gliding over Danny's fuzzy chest, tugging lightly at the hair.

“No hair pulling...you ready to go around again?” Danny asked as he pushed Steve on to his back and sat over his thighs, looking down at the man beneath him, sprawled and relaxed and so fucking beautiful it made his heart ache.

“I am ready to round and round” Steve told him, his voice low as he watched Danny lightly run his fingers over his raging cock, his back arching as Danny leant forward and whispered dirtily in his ear.

“Think I have created a complete slut for my cock tonight huh?” 

Steve could do nothing but whimper in response as Danny nibbled on his earlobe and sent up a silent prayer that their neighbours were heavy sleepers.

**Author's Note:**

> "Next Go Round"
> 
> I wanna do it till the sun comes up  
> Till we're both so good and sweaty we can't stand up  
> I wanna do it till we're both about to drop  
> As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop.
> 
> I wanna go until the neighbours all complain  
> Cause they heard somebody screaming and they think we're both in pain  
> I wanna go so long your parents think you died  
> There gonna call the cops the CIA and then the FBI
> 
> [chorus]  
> Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
> Hold on here we go  
> Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
> Round and round we go  
> Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down  
> Up and down we go  
> Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
> Round and round we go
> 
> Shut the windows lock the doors unplug the phone  
> For all intents and purposes there ain't no body home  
> Then we can do it till the batteries are gone  
> And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on
> 
> I wanna cover you with jello in the tub  
> We can roll around for hours without ever coming up  
> I want you naked with your favorite heels on  
> Slap John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn
> 
> [chorus]  
> Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
> Hold on here we go  
> Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
> Round and round we go  
> Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down  
> Up and down we go  
> Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
> Round and round we go
> 
> [solo]
> 
> [repeat chorus]


End file.
